fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Phazonworks
More to be announced soon. Day 1 So yeah, so begins day 1 of the showcase, introducing the main plot of Skylanders: Mirror Shards overall: a random group of villains decide to band together and bring down the Skylanders through a series of separate yet vaguely linked plots that act as one elaborate scheme. Each of the villains try their own individual plans, only to attract the attention of several new Skylander types. *Malefor of the Undead Element. He wants to open a portal to Skylands' underworld and unleash his legions. *Psyko of the Dark Element. He wants to enhance his psychic powers to a powerful extent. *Mesmerelda of the Magic Element. She wants to make both the Wilikin and the Evilikin into her own special puppets. *Evilon of the Light Element. He wants to reassemble the Mirror of Mystery and bring his army of Evil Mabu into the regular wold. *Exo-Shaker of the Earth Element. He wants to unite Trollkind and march across Skylands. *Cluck of the Tech Element. He wants to silence all the incessant gongings of all the clocks in Skylands. *Noodles of the Water Element. He wants to bring the Iceclopes into warmer climates and eventually rule all the subtropical Skylands islands. *Blazer Brawler of the Fire Element. An Arkeyan Blaze Brewer with a taste for forest blazing, he wants to burn up all the trees in Skylands. *Whirlwind of the Air Element. He wants to control all the winds in Skylands. *Harvest of the Life Element. He wants to create an army of plant mutants and seize the Tree of Life. Day 2 For traditional Skylanders games, there have usually been just one new class to play a major role in unlocking most of the story's goodies. With Mirror Shards, this is not the case, as there are 4 total Skylander classes to bolster the gameplay significantly. *'Mirror Knights': These Skylanders make use of the power of the Mirror of Mystery Dimension to flip back and forth between Good and Bad Skylands in certain areas to help solve significant puzzles. *'Raiders': The fully reformed Doom Raiders, now known as just Raiders, these not-so-bad guys have great power and the ability to crack open Raider Vaults which contain various ingame treasures. The only downside to the Raiders is their lack of a Soul Gem ability. *'Elite Portal Masters': These special Portal Masters have it all made out for them: they have Traptanium weapons, double stats, and the ability to slide through dimensional spaces to access cleverly hidden treasures. *'Split Strikers': These special Skylanders are a two-in-one package: originally two separate beings, these Skylanders were fused together into one very smart, dual Element being. Day 3 Just because new villains have taken the spotlight doesn't mean that old favorites will get looked over. These all new Series 2 Villains will crush foes with an extended Villain timer, a third attack and slightly more damage than they did before. Day 4 A returning class from Phazonworks' classic game Skylanders: The Time Wars is back for another bout: the ultra-powerful Ultimate Series. These Skylanders are supreme, even among all others: they have quadruple the stats, can upgrade themselves with both paths and have 2 of their previous Wow Pows. The Ultimate Series are as follows: *Spyro, *Trigger Happy, *Gill Grunt, *Eruptor, *Whirlwind, *Terrafin, *Chop Chop, *and Stealth Elf. It's also worth noting that the Ultimate series are the only Skylanders to have the classic Heroic Challenges in this game, to prove their power in battle. Day 5 Time for a few little trappable villain announcements. Air *Hurricane (An Air Spell punk; adds a slight boost to his friend's steps and throws mini-tornadoes) Dark *Vathek (An Adventure Pack antagonist) *Might Knight (An Arkeyan Warrior with a taste for sneak attacks) Earth *Fissure (An Earth Spell Punk; temporarily makes friends invincible, and creates a decent boulder attack otherwise) Fire *Burnout (A Fire Spell Punk with a taste for gigantic infernos and fire boosting power) Life *Rejuvener (A Life Spell Punk; heals his friends and sparks off magic) *Woodenstein (An Evilikin with blades and slamming) Light *Gazermage (Fires a singular laser beam from his eye) Magic *Spellbinder (A Magic Spell Punk; prefers to teleport and turn friends invisible) Tech *Glumshanks (Equipped with a smaller Arkeyan tank than before; shoots missiles, and charges) *Geargrinder (A Tech Spell Punk; massively boosts damage of his friends and fires powerful tracking lasers) Undead *Graverobber (An Undead Spell Punk; summons skeletal troll allies and shoots off bone projectiles) Water *Icicle (A Water Spell Punk; bestows freezing power to friends but prefers to slow foes down with his freezing puddles) Day 6 So, for my last Skylanders-related feature, I will be going over the several elemental gate types for Mirror Shards. *Normal Element Gate (can be accessed by any Skylander; usually 3 per level) *Traptanium Element Gate (can only be opened with a Trap Master) *Dual Element Gate (can be opened by two regular Skylanders of different elements, a Split Striker with those elements, or a SWAP Force Skylander) *Clockwork Gate (can only be opened with a Time Traveller Skylander; that's right, they're back!) *Kaos Gate (can only be opened with Kaos himself) Day 7 To wrap up this showcase, I will be revealing two new characters for a couple games I have going. Godzilla (Tentative Title) With all his spawn as playable characters, I'm sure you all saw this one coming. Orochi joins his kids as the largest character ingame, even outsizing Biollante and King Ghidorah. Obviously, his size means tons of defense and powered attacks, but as a compensation, he has horrible speed (walking and running) and a weak sonic roar as a weapon. Super Smash Bros. 20XX Time for a reveal trailer! This trailer opens with Master Core trying and failing numerous times to create a big enough swarm to lift him upwards; Master Mind then crawls forward, suffering severe oozing after being beaten to a pulp by the Smashers. Suddenly, an Alloy (colored orange and similar to the Mii Brawler) falls in and faceplants into the ground. Taking quick action, Master Core and Master Mind merge with the alloy, causing it to glow brightly and white out the screen. Cut to a fight on Brinstar Depths (returning stage confirmed) between Ridley, Dark Pit, King Dedede and Meta Knight. They subsequently get blasted by a electric ball, which then explodes. Cut to the gauntlet that shot it: a pan of several different body parts before revealing his face, who turns out to be Sakurai (TAGLINE: Sakurai reaches for Infinity!). Sakurai then shows off his Infinity Gauntlet, which (using the 6 elements from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) adds elemental bonuses to his tilts, aerials, and smashes and shifts his Side B attack: *'Light': Adds electric effects. Side B becomes a clone of Robin's Thunder. *'Shadow': Adds darkness effects. Side B becomes a repeated barrage of shadow orbs, like Mewtwo's Melee side throw. *'Fire': Adds flame effects. Side B becomes an explosive fireball. *'Water': Adds ice effects. Side B becomes a slow-moving, multihitting iceball than can repeatedly freeze opponents. *'Forest': Adds slash effects. Side B becomes a leaf-filled tornado that causes repeated slashing damage. *'Spirit': Adds burying effects. Side B becomes a long-range sand cloud that extends in front of him, burying foes caught in it. After being confronted by both Ridley and Dark Pit, Sakurai draws his other weapon: a Double Helix Sword. He uses this to attack opponents with quick strikes to their weak points. He then unleashes his Final Smash: He pairs up with the four Alloys (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green) to pummel foes with repeated blows. In the end, Sakurai shows off a victory taunt, then the camera zooms out to reveal a person staring into the screen and watching the taunt. The camera then cuts to the POV next to the computer, revealing the onlooker to be Masahiro Sakurai, grinning at the screen. *'Masahiro Sakurai': パーフェクト。 (Perfect.) Category:Phazonworks